Dance With the Devil
by AluminaHeaven
Summary: 'Here I stand, helpless and left for dead...' One Amy Rose is walking home from a surprise party and is encountered by a stranger who asks mysterious questions. Because of this, she enters into a spiral of a world that she never even knew existed.
1. Prologue

Hey Peoples! I have another story out! Though this one is slightly cliched in the vampire world (you know, knocking people out, blood lust, yearning for someone, and all the good stuff, we vampirelovers go crazy about) this one is going to be different.

I actually got inspired by having my iPod on shuffle and having 'Dance With the Devil' appear. I was all like 'Gods, I haven't heard this song in AGES!' (And trust, I don't even the word 'Gods' very often so this was special.) Plus I was at my bus stop the time and I creeped some of the people walking by my stop out a little. ^^ But that's just me.

But there is a slight warning I have to add: In later chapters, there might be a little TWILIGHT bashing, so just check out my profile and I explain what to expect. Hopfully it won't be enough to do some SERIOUS damage, but I do expect a little. =P

I'm starting to get a little scared right now. *feeling shivers running down her spine* Is this an Omen or something?

Anyways I hope you enjoy!

_**~ I wish you all sun, sea, and books.~ NISIOISIN**_

* * *

'_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead . . .' ~_ Dance With the Devil by Breaking Benjamin

* * *

_**Chapter 1 ; Prologue **_

"Hey Miss?"

Amy was walking down a lone street in the middle of the night, escaping from the craziness of a surprise party for one of her closest friends when she had heard the deep voice.

She stopped in her footsteps and looked around her. Finally, to her right, she saw someone sitting against an old building closest to her on the sidewalk. The figure was slightly concealed with darkness despite having a streetlight flickering slightly about a foot from them. But still, she could see that he was a dark gray fox with a worn black leather coat and a relatively new blue wool cap. He couldn't be older than 20 years old.

"Can I help you?" Amy asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Are you taking your normal route home?" The man had asked, keeping his head down onto the sidewalk.

Amy looked at the man with confused eyes. She wasn't entirely sure if she should answer the guy. Even so, she said, "Why should I tell you that?"

The man looked up at her, revealing dark green eyes. Then, he flashed a sincere smile at her. "I'm just tryin' to say that beautiful women like you shouldn't normally take the same route home that they do in the daytime. This is the time when all the crazies come out, you know?"

Amy had blushed slightly from the stranger comment, but still looked at him with an obvious look. "I already know that sir, but I never would have thought that someone like you could actually care about me."

The man shrugged his shoulders and looked up into the clear night sky and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Amy asked.

"Oh it's nothing." he pointed to the large mountains just outside the city. The outlines of the mountains could barely be seen, t was that dark. "Ever been in those mountains over there?"

Amy looked in the direction of where the man was pointing at and saw the mountains. She turned around and saw the man looking directly at her. She began to wonder why she was talking to this man for so long, be she couldn't stop herself. It was like she was being controlled somehow. "I've been there. When I was a child." she answered softly.

The man nodded his head slowly, taking in the small amount of information he was given. "Well, you might be going back there tonight." he said, sounding nonchalant, looking back into the dark mountain gap.

Amy shook her head. "I'm never going back there." she said, slightly angry.

"I really don't think that you have a choice." the man muttered, looking up at the full moon in the sky.

"Really? And why is that?"

The man stood up and looked at Amy with a serious look. Amy hadn't realized that the man was slightly taller than her, standing about 3 or 4 inches taller. She seemed a little startled and afraid, the man over towering her. He didn't appear to be phased.

"Just go a different way home, okay?" The man asked, looking directly into Amy's bright green eyes.

" Why should I? You never told me why," Amy said, sounding very trance-like.

The man looked at her more intently. Amy could feel his gaze burn into her brain. "I guess you're going to go anyway. You seem like the stubborn type." He made a deep sigh. "Just tryin' to keep you in our world for a little longer. Why did you have to be 'the '_one'_? You're such a nice little girl . . ."

Amy looked at the man confusingly, not fully understanding his words. It had actually sounded like he was talking more to himself than her. "Excuse me? I don't understand."

The man's face had started to form a smile, as if nothing were wrong. The smile had made him look more younger than he already was, almost like a growing teenager, just entering the process of adulthood. "Just go home and try to enjoy the last moments you'll spend with us." The man then made another smile, this time a calm one. So calm that it seemed slightly disorientating. But then the smile slowly turned into a frown. He then went on walking the opposite way that Amy was walking.

Amy watched as he disappeared into the night, not looking once back at her. She was confused as to what the man had said to her before he left. He had caugt her attention with such ease though. Normally, she would have ignored and walked right past him, no words exchanged in any way, shape, or form. Even so, she wouldn't listen to him. His warning towards her, though sincere and caring on his part, had for some reason, metaphorically 'rubbed Amy the wrong way.' It was like his plaed was _too kind_, _too protective_. She had just met him! What if she met him, taking a different route home? What if he wasn't as sincere and kind as he was to her before?

She didn't want to risk it.

She was slowly starting to peer out of her trance-like state and started to continue walking in the direction that she was before, not listening to the man's warning.

She really should have though.

* * *

Amy opened the door of her apartment with slight hesitation. She had this slight chill running throughout her body ever since she talked to the stranger on the street. She had this feeling that someone was following her. She groaned slightly as she slowly started to regret talking to the man. She looked carefully behind her shoulders, but not conspicuous enough to make it look suspicious. Once she turned around, she had begun to walk into the dim-litted space.

She had reached for the switch to the right of her on the wall.

But then something grabbed her hand in the darkness.

"You know, for a smart and pretty girl like you, and trust me, that's a hard combination to find, you sure can be real stupid." a low voice had said from behind her.

Before Amy had even time to start thinking on how to react, she felt a sudden impact appear on the back of her head, which had made her fall to the ground with such force that has caused her to black out instantaneously.

* * *

The figure behind watched as she fell to the ground, unconscious. Though to him, all he had done was tap her slightly on the back of the head, she had fallen with such a loud 'bang' onto the hard, wooden floor, almost making it splinter slightly. He had a slight smirk across his lips as he walked closer towards her still body, his shoes making quiet creaks against the floorboards. When he stopped, he kneeled down slowly next to her, his eyes looking at the position in which she had landed when she fell. Her body looked graceful laying against the cold, wooden floor, despite the action that had happened to make it so. He concentrated more on her face, how peaceful it looked as if she had merely gone to sleep.

He inhaled the air around her, and almost immediately, the inside of his mouth started to water as he felt a hot, burning sensation running down his throat. He licked his lips while he started to laugh quietly to himself. He leaned down towards her left ear, and whispered softly, words that she'll never hear, "You have _absolutely_ no idea how much, how _hard_ I'm trying to resist something that I have waited so long for. But how can one even think of trying to resist a being such as yourself after being experienced with a scent such as yours? It's like nothing I have smelled before. And might I say, that despite other peoples' overactive imagination, it does not smell anything of roses. Not really what I expected. In fact, I am a little disappointed. I love the smell of roses. Especially red ones."

He stood up slowly, the floorboards creaking slightly over the sudden movement. He stared at her for a couple seconds once more, before, in a movement that was too quick, picked up her body from the cold floor, putting her into the bridal-style into his arms. The floorboards barely caught up with the instant movement because of the sudden weight change. He took 5 steps towards the still-open door, while saying, "Enjoy the next few hours as you are unconscious, Amy Rose, because, by the time you break the surface into your awakening, I'm not really sure if I'll be able to control myself. Not that I would try to. You're just too delicious and rare to let me share with anyone else. I'm just going to follow my instincts this time. No holding back. I almost feel sorry for you."

As soon as he crossed the door frame, he had sped out of the building in such a speed, that it was almost impossible to see with the human eye.

And off he went.

Towards the mountains, right outside the city.

The place where she had sworn never to return.

18 years ago.

* * *

Ooh, scary, isn't it?

Not Really.

At least, not yet.

I actually feel a little evil right now. . .

*with an evil smirk on her face* Be sure to Review!

Laters! =D


	2. Heartless Stones

Hey! Well here's the second chapter!

I really don't have anything else to say but to enjoy!

And Review if you think it's good or that I need to change it somehow!

_**~ I wish you all sun, sea, and books.~ NISIOISIN**_

* * *

' _Here I stand, helpless and left for dead. . .'_ ~ Dance With the Devil by Breaking Benjamin

* * *

_**Chapter 2 ; Heartless Stones and Recollections **_

Amy had awoken laying across a cold stone floor in a dark room. She could feel the ridges under her as she let out slow breaths. She tried to sit up but she found it surprisingly hard to do so. She felt around the floor to find something to help support her up.

Unfortunately, there was no such thing near her. She tried to make herself her own support using her arms. She laid her palms flat against the stone floor and tried to push herself up with all her strength. She turned her body slightly to the left and used her arms to help her sit up. As soon as all of her upper body was fully elevated, she felt a sudden pain in the back of her head that almost sent her back down against the cold stone again. She instinctively used one of her hands to touch the area of where the pain was. She winced slightly and made a 'sshhh' sound through her teeth as she touched the area of where the pain was multiple times as delicately as she possibly could. She didn't feel any wetness, so she wasn't bleeding. It was too dark to see any actual damage that had happened to her, so she couldn't help but to guess that all she had was just a slight bruise. As she had started remembering what had happened before she had blacked out, she came to realize that she hadn't fallen on the back of her head.

She was pushed.

By someone who was behind her.

But she had looked behind her shoulders multiple times. When she walked in the building. In the elevator. Before and after she opened her apartment door.

How could she miss them?

She looked everywhere.

"Maybe I shouldn't have spoken to that guy." she mumbled as she started to feel tears pooling in her eyes.

All of a sudden, a door was heard being kicked opened. Amy's ears twitched slightly at the immediate sound, which had appeared from the right of her. She turned her head towards where she heard the sound. She had seen a figure of someone, but nothing else. Just a slight shine of moonlight due to the opened door.

"So, did you figure it out?" the figure asked. His voice was low and sounded smug asked, impatient.

Amy immediately recognized the voice. More tears had spilled from her eyes as she said, almost involuntary, in a near silent voice, "It's . . . you."

The figure walked into the room closing the door, and whatever moonlight entered the room, behind him. "I see that you have managed to lift yourself from the floor. Maybe you are stronger than I have estimated."

Amy could no longer see the figure as it blended in with the darkness of the room they were in, but even so, she knew that he was in here. Amy wiped the tears away from her face as she asked, "Where am I?"

"In the mountains," he answered simply, "just outside the city."

Amy felt her heartbeat go up when she heard how he finished that particular sentence. She didn't want to believe it, but she had this weird feeling that he wasn't lying. Because of that, she felt herself starting to shake involuntarily in random intervals. Though she studdered slightly as she tried to speak, but still managed to say, "No, I can't be here . . . There's . . . There's a-"

"That's right," he said sounding very close to her now than he was before, "I have brought you to the place where you have sworn that you would never return to. Not very good at keeping promises, now are you?"

"How did you know that I . . . " she couldn't even finish her sentence, she was so shocked. She had promised that she would _never_, _ever_, return but, ironically, here she was right in the place she swore to never return to, sitting in the dark, talking to someone who could very well kill her. And she didn't even know what he looked like.

"Because I know everything that there is to know about you, Amy Rose. I know more about you than you know about yourself. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment," he answered her incomplete question, sounding like he already knew what she was going to ask.

All she wanted to do at that point was to leave wherever this place that she was in. This was just getting too creepy. It was bad enough to be shrouded in darkness with a complete stranger that she didn't even know what he looked like, but to also have him talk about her like that? It made her want to find a way out even quicker.

Before Amy could even get another thought in, she had felt the sudden urge to breathe. There was a strong iron grip around the base of her neck as she was being slammed into a flat surface, preferably a wall. She felt a little dazed as she tried to breathe in more oxygen. The muscles in her throat had started to convulse wildly as the grip holding her neck tightened slightly more. Her two hands instinctively reached towards the said grip and tried to pull it off her neck so she could breathe normally again. She was even more shocked as she realized that stranger was only using one hand to choke her and at how tight the grip was, despite using only one hand. The stranger only laughed slightly at the cowardly and lifesaving action that she was trying to commit. Unfortunately, however, this action had only caused the stranger to tighten his grip slightly more, until she stopped.

Amy's hands slowly started to droop away from her neck as she had started to see little white spots in her vision. Her head felt like it was going to explode. Her lungs burned as it craved more fresh oxygen. And all she could hear at the moment was the stranger's laughing growing louder and louder by the second, almost reaching maniacal levels.

"I don't think you have figured it out yet, have you?"

Amy could barely comprehend what he was saying due to the major lack of oxygen to her brain. She could barely keep conscious. She tried so hard to keep herself from panicking so she wouldn't waste what little oxygen she had left running through her system, but she needed to get oxygen soon or she was going to choke to death.

She hadn't even noticed how loud the laughter was getting, she was so deprived. She started to feel herself being lifted off the ground, almost hovering.

"You never really were a very observant little girl," he murmured, laughing slightly.

She was on the very borderline of tipping into unconsciousness as the stranger kept squeezing more and more as if he were trying to torture her. She already had Death knocking at her door. At this point, she already knew what was going to happen.

She was going to die.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

Might as well accept her fate, right?

She swayed her legs slightly as her head slowly started to droop down. The grip was still tightening more and more. Why didn't he just let go? She was as good as dead anyway, with or without the choking.

"Oh well. Too bad you will not be around to learn your lesson." he said in a menacing whisper.

She tried to kick with as much strength that she had left, as a last resort. Sure it was a lame movement, but it was the best she could do. Her eyelids were drooping and were getting more and more heavier as they lowered. Her kicking slowed until it came to a complete stop.

"I see. You're not putting up a fight anymore. Well, I guess that you want to make your death easier to succumb to. At least you know where to quit. You're not so stubborn after all."

Amy couldn't even hear most of what he said to her, she was that deep into unconsciousness. Her eyelids were nearly closed, and once they were closed fully, that was it. Her throat muscles stopped convulsing and actually started to relax, now knowing good and well they weren't getting any more oxygen.

"You're such a nice little girl," he said, gently caressing the right side of her face. "Which is why, I am going to enjoy this next moment even more now."

Amy's eyes were just about to fully close, when a door was heard being slammed opened just behind the two of them. Another figure appeared, though neither of them noticed the loud sound.

Well, until the figure spoke.

"Stop what you're doing right now, Brother," a female voice had said, sounding very passive-aggressive.

The stranger had felt his ears twitch slightly after hearing the all too familiar sound waves of a voice. His eyes opened wide as he instantaneously realized who that voice belonged to. Still, he didn't dare loosen his grip or turn around to face the figure. All he did was make a deep sigh and mumbled slight curses under his breath and said in a calm voice, with slight undertones of anger and annoyed, "Allie, your work is done for the day. You should be in bed right now."

"I'm not going to bed when you have someone else in here," the female figure said, her voice sounding angry. "And don't lie to me and tell me that there isn't anyone here. I may be a halfer, but I'm strong enough to sense auras."

"Well, you must have picked up something false, as there is no one else in here except me," the stranger countered, biting his tongue slightly to try and console his anger.

The female figure took a step inside the blackened room. She made a deep sigh and said, disappointed that her brother would lie to her, or at the very least, _try_, "Brother, I can smell her."

The stranger shook his head slightly as he bit his tongue harder. There was no hiding her now. So why not make the best of the current situation? He might even scare his sister off so that he could finish what he started.

With a sly smirk across his face, he began, saying, "Guess that there is no way of getting past you, even if you are a halfer. You always did have a keen sense of smell, even before that time in your life. So tell me something." He looked over his shoulder, seeing that she was already one step inside the room, "What does she smell like then?"

"Doesn't matter," she answered, shrugging her shoulders. "You can't kill her." Her voice had sounded more forceful than is was supposed to.

The stranger laughed slightly at the absurd comment. "Oh really? Tell me the reason why I can't then."

The female figure took another step inside of the room as she said, her voice sounding light-hearted and anxious, "She's the 'one'."

Though the stranger was slightly surprised, he certainly didn't let it show through his emotions, as his sister could read them easily if he did. He cleared his throat and said, "All the more reason to kill her then."

"Didn't you hear me? You. _Cannot_. Kill. Her. _They_ said she's hands off." the figure said, sounding very angry.

"Do you really think I care about what _they_ think about my actions? If she's the 'one' as you say, that means that she is meant to destroy the world on her 21st birthday. We have to kill her before then." the stranger said, unknowingly tightening his grip against Amy's neck.

"_They_ will take care of that when _they _do. Right now at this moment, when she's _eighteen_," the female figure said, emphasizing the _eighteen_ in her sentence, " she's hands off. Now let go of her before you actually do kill her. Do you know what's going to happen when _they_ find out that you killed her? You'll be destroyed within milliseconds."

"Again, all the better reason to kill her. I thought that you were trying to persuading me not to kill her. All you are doing now is giving better reasons to do so." the stranger said in a slightly cocky tone.

"Listen, just because you want out of the deal that you made with the devil, don't drag all the people down who care about you, with you."

" I thought that you were the only person who cared about me," the stranger murmured, showing slight melancholy in his voice.

"Then don't drag me down with you, then." the female figure answered in a sad voice as well.

The stranger contemplated what she said for a couple of seconds. He almost started to agree with her but then realized something. He made a huge sigh and said, "You are not a very fair person, you know. You changed my emotions so I wouldn't want to kill her now."

The female figure laughed slightly. "Do you really think that a few lighthearted remarks would change your mind? Come on, I know you better than that." She paused for a couple seconds before saying, "Can you let go of her now? She's going to have permanent brain damage if you keep doing that."

The stranger looked back at Amy, seeing that her eyes were just about closed. With slight hesitance, and a bit of regret, he slowly began to let go of his iron grip and watched her fall to the ground with a loud 'thump'.

Amy didn't even feel herself fall to the ground. All she felt was a slight intake of new oxygen going into her system. She was quite surprised at the action, thinking that she was in heaven and that she could finally breathe. She took in deeper breaths, enjoying this new experience she had missed oh so much.

The two figures both watched as she took in deeper breaths and trying to slow herself down so that she wouldn't faint.

"You're not always going to be around to protect her, you know. She's a monster." the stranger said, his voice shaking slightly.

"It doesn't matter to me. Just don't try to kill her again. If she was any other girl, I wouldn't have minded much. But she's a special one."

"Do you know how long I waited to end her life?" the stranger mumbled, turning towards the way of the door. "18 whole years. And you wouldn't let me do it because you think that's she's special. What if you're wrong then? Have you even thought about that question?"

"Many times," she answered simply, "But this time it's true. I just know it. Until you somehow find a way to prove me wrong, you can't touch her. I'll make sure of it."

As the stranger walked towards the door, he said, "And would you care to explain how you are going to do that?"

"If I told you, then you would expect it. Besides, you know me. Unpredictable." She laughed a little bit until she saw her brother walked by her with that smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes, and while sounding disappointed, said, " You're not going to listen to me, are you?" she made an exasperated sigh, already knowing the answer to the question she asked.

"You really do know me," the stranger said, as-a-matter-of-factly. "You'd better watch her back. Because, in that one moment where you're not near her, that's when I'll attack. And you will not be able to save her."

And just like that, he had disappeared out of the room, moving _way_ too quickly.

She waited a few seconds until she couldn't feel his aura near her, and then ran towards Amy in a frantic pace, moving almost as quickly as her brother just did. She kneeled down to the floor level, where Amy was and watched as she took in more deep breaths. She then watched as Amy had suddenly collapsed to the floor. She didn't seem worried at all, as she knew that this action was due, not to having any oxygen for a long period of time, and then receive so much of it, that it's way too much for her to handle at one time.

"Way to go, big brother. You made her pass out."she mumbled as she picked up Amy off from the floor, and put her in the bridal-style. "It's going to be okay," she murmured softly into Amy's left ear. "I'll protect you. At least for the next three years, I will. Just go to sleep for now."

And off she went as well, going the opposite direction as her brother went out of the dark room.

Where it had all started.

* * *

Amy had woken up two days later in a bed. Her eyes squinted slightly at the sudden bright light that was close to her eyes outside the window where her bed was facing. She immediately sat up and started to look around the room she was in. She looked down at her clothes that she was wearing. All she had on was a white t-shirt and pants. She moved the bedspread from on top of her legs. The pants were gray sweatpants.

"These aren't mine," she mumbled to herself as she stared down at her 'new' clothes suspiciously and confusingly.

She tried to remember what had happened the last time she was awake.

Then she did. She remembered almost everything.

She immediately jumped out of the soft bed she was in and ran towards the door of the room she was in. She opened it and saw that someone was standing in front of her, looking like she already knew that Amy was going to commit that action.

"Well, I didn't expect you to wake up for another couple more hours. Good thing I sensed how frantic you were." the girl standing in front of her had said.

Amy ran back into the room and tried to find another way out. She saw the window, and went straight towards it. She tried to open the window, but it was stuck. She pulled slightly harder and the window shot up quickly. She looked outside of the window and saw that she was high up into a stone-covered building that looked almost like a castle.

"That won't work. We're on the third floor and more than 200 feet up. You'd die from that sort of an impact. Even if you still wanted to jump, I wouldn't let you." the girl from before had said from behind her.

Amy pulled her head back into the window and turned around. She saw that the same girl from before had walked inside and was now in the middle of the room. Amy thought and saw the only way out that she could think of, but that involved running past the girl. Amy had started running as fast as she could, and she had begun to run past her.

But something stopped her.

The girl did.

By grabbing the sleeve of her shirt.

"Listen, you really need to stop running around after you had just woken up. You'll get sick." the girl said, sounding slightly bored.

Amy didn't listen to her, and tried to get the girl's hand off of her sleeve so she could fully escape. She even contemplated ripping the sleeve off of her own shirt, but even if she wanted to, the girl wouldn't allow her to. So she gave up, running out of ideas, and sulked down to the floor.

The girl kneeled down onto the floor as well. She saw that Amy was breathing hard and that she was slightly out of breath. "I'm not trying to hurt you. You need to understand that. I am not going to hurt you."

Amy's ears twitched slightly when she heard the girl speak those words. She looked up at the girl and finally noticed some of her details.

She was a dark brown hedgehog with dark blue eyes. Her quills went down to the middle of her back and had this beautymark on right side of her cheek. It looked like a dark spot and was small and barely noticeable unless you were as close as Amy was to her. She was only shorter than Amy by 1 or 2 inches. She was wearing a modernized but also stylish French maid's dress, only that the skirt was long and went about ½ inch past her knees. She didn't look a day past 15 years old.

Amy seemed slightly taken aback that she hadn't known all these details. But for some reason, she had felt calmer than she did 30 seconds ago. Maybe it was because of the fact that she knew that this girl wasn't going to hurt her.

"Are you okay now?' the girl asked, her voice sounding a little concerned.

Amy nodded her head slightly as she started to come back to reality.

"Good. Let's get you up then," she said, pulling Amy up off the ground as she stood up as well with almost no effort at all.

Amy stared at the girl, slightly dazed at the way she looked. Still, she managed to say, "Your voice . . . it sounds so familiar. Have we met before?"

"Well, not formally, but yes. Yes we have. My name is AbigailDawn but everyone just calls me Allie. Actually, I'd prefer if you'd call me Allie." the girl said, holding her hand out for Amy to shake it, and finally letting go of her shirt sleeve.

Amy shook the hand politely, but then asked, "Allie? But shouldn't it be like Abbie or something?"

"Well . . . here's the thing," Allie said, sounding hesitant. "I don't really like my name. More along the lines, I hate it. People only call me AbigailDawn unless they're really angry or disappointed at me. Which means that only my brother calls me that when he's angry at me, which is _very_ often." She added a soft laugh at the end of that sentence. "I really don't like any of the nicknames that come from Abigail, so I just chose Allie. It's close to my real name, but it sounds more nicer than Abbie or any other combination. But that's just my opinion."

"Okay . . ." Amy said, not really understanding, but just trying to be polite.

"Yeah, it's really hard to understand, but that's just me. I'm just a weird person, according to my brother and my cousin." Allie said, just about reading Amy's mind.

Amy nodded her head again, and then introduced herself, "I'm Amy Rose," she said while holding out her hand as well.

"It's nice to meet you Amy," Allie said taking her hand. Though she already knew who she was without having to have Amy introduce herself, this was all out of pure politeness.

"Would you mind if I asked you a question? Actually, two questions?" Amy said, her voice sounding a little nervous and shaking.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind that," Allie answered.

"Okay first one. Is this Heaven? Or even Hell?" Amy asked, sounding a little bit stupid for asking that.

Allie immediately burst out into a loud laughter. Amy flinched a little as she did. When she was finished, she said, "No, this isn't Heaven. Far from it. As for Hell, well . . . that depends. If you mean Hell on Earth, well, that's your opinion and I'm in no position to judge." she said, putting her hands as if trying not to offend Amy. "But if you mean, regular Hell, then no. As you can see, there is no fire, no screaming, and none of those of those other stereotypes about Hell that you can think of are here either. Just a regular old bedroom, if you ask me." she finished while looking around the bedroom.

"Well that's a relief," Amy said, making a relieved sigh. Amy laughed uneasily as she said, " The second question has absolutely nothing to do with the first one, okay?"

"Hit me with all you've got. I won't go down without a fight." Allie said, while trying to imitate a world championship boxer.

Amy looked at her with concerned eyes, not at all playing around like she was. "Am I really in the mountains?" she asked, not wanting to believe if the answer she gave her was 'yes'.

Allie seemed disappointed at the question that she received. She hoped that it would needed a detailed answer, like that last one. This one just seemed like a 'yes or no' question. Even so, Allie nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, that's where we are." she said, sounding like as if it were obvious.

Amy felt her whole body getting cold. She started to sway slightly as she started to feel dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Allie asked, this time, sounding really concerned as she felt a massive amount of fear in Amy's aura. "What's wrong?"

"I can't be here," Amy said as she started towards the doorway. "There's a man here . . ."

"What are you talking about?" Allie asked, running quickly to block the doorway that it seemed like barely a blur. Amy seemed slightly startled at this action.

"How did you do that? You were just over there," Amy said, pointing towards the middle of the room.

"That's not the point. What were you talking about, a man?" Allie said, dodging the question about her accelerated speed.

Amy took the time to get her words straight before she spoke. She took a deep breath before saying, "There is a man here and he's watching me. I have to leave this place, whatever this place is."

"Wait a minute. How do you know that there is a man watching you?" Allie asked, starting to be curious and slightly suspicious.

"Since I've been here, I've had this strange feeling that someone's watching me. It was the same feeling that I used to have ever since I first saw that man."

"What man are you talking about?" Allie asked, trying to get more information out of Amy.

"I really don't know how to describe him without seeing him. But all I know it that I could tell his voice out of a crowd, and that I get this strange weird feeling when he's around." Amy said, shivering slightly as she did.

Allie hesitated for a couple of moments. Then she got an idea. "You want to go for a walk? I know that you think that you have to leave 'cause the 'man' is here, but I guessed that if I showed you around the place, then you would realize that there's no 'man' around to get you."

Amy was caught a little off guard at the sudden suggestion for Allie. But for some reason, looking into Allie's eyes, it made her seem . . . safe. Protected, somehow. "Alright, that's fine with me." Amy said, feeling more at ease.

Allie flashed a sincere smile at her, and turned around to open the door. "It might take us a couple of hours, since this place is so huge, but don't worry. I know this whole place like the back of my hand! All you have to do is just stay behind me and keep up, okay?"

Amy nodded her head slightly, hesitating to agree with Allie. She knew that all Allie was doing was trying to keep her at ease, but she still couldn't shake the feeling off of her mind. She made a small smile at Allie to make sure that she seemed like she was confident in her answer.

But, behind the small smile, was a terrified face, just waiting to break free from sedation.

* * *

Okay. Well, I have to say something.

1. Sorry for the confusing dialouge in the middle of the chapter. (I really need to get a beta-reader ^^;)

2. If this sounds too cliched, give me some feedback as to how I can change it! (**_Really_** don't want this turning into a _Twilight-esque_ story)

3. Got any guesses on who the figure is?

Well, that's all I got.

Reviews, please!

See ya!


	3. Strange Feelings

Hey, sorry for the delay! But I just created a system so that I would't get stuck on my story lines! (I meant the plot . . .)

But I won't explain it to you since it is way too confusing . . .

Anyways, this chapter is kinda long for my expectations (it's like 5 thousand words;really 5,238 to be exact . . .)

I usually make them 4000 words, but for some reason, I just kept typing . . . ^^'

Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

_**~ I wish you all sun, sea, and books.~ NISIOISIN**_

* * *

'_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead. . .'_ ~ Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin

* * *

_**Chapter 3; Long Explanations and Strange Feelings**_

"Man, this place is huge," Amy said, sounding exhausted. Her and Allie had been walking for almost two hours now, and according to Allie, they weren't even halfway finished yet.

"Tell me about it. But seriously, once I show you everything here, it won't feel so unfamiliar to you." Allie said from behind her.

"Can't we just stop for a couple of seconds? I need to rest." Amy said, slowing down to catch her breath. "We've been walking for almost two hours."

Allie stopped in her footsteps as well and went back to where Amy was. She had forgotten that creatures like Amy tired out easily and require frequent breaks regain more energy. She made a deep sigh, while saying, "You want to sit down for a while?"

Amy didn't have to reply by words. She went towards the right side of the wall, near a painting of a meadow and went to go sit right under it. She made a relieved sigh, enjoying that she was finally getting a break after two hours of walking. When she saw Allie come and sit down next to her, she said, "Thank you."

"It's nothing. I'm just not very used to having people with me when I walk down these halls. We'll slow down after this. Though it might take us longer to get back though." Allie said while playing with the frill on the hem of her dress.

There was a moment of silence between them as Amy tried to gain part of her energy back and Allie was more focused on playing with the frill on her dress. Amy used her peripheral vision to see what Allie was doing, only to find out; she wasn't doing anything. She was just sitting there, probably waiting for Amy to say when to keep going.

Amy tried to think about what to say to her to help break the silence. It was too awkward this way, so she looked around the area she was in as she tried to think about what to say. She had noticed that the walls around her were light brownish color, with a hint of gray all throughout it. There were only three paintings where she was, all of meadows. One was right over her, another was on the opposite wall just 5 feet away from her and the other was also on the opposite wall but going 5 feet going in the other direction. That's all that there was really there for the decorations near, but she had also remembered not seeing much of any other decorations during her two hour walk. "Why don't you have many paintings around here?" she asked nervously, trying to break the silence.

"My brother doesn't really like having anything bright and shining in this place," Allie answered, sarcasm peering out of her voice. "I had to basically sneak some of these paintings on the walls. But I only put them in certain places where he doesn't usually go very often."

"So, how many you actually have around here?" Amy asked in slight hesitation.

"342. But they're spread all throughout the place, so it doesn't look _too_ obvious." Allie answered quickly and simply. She turned to look at Amy, only to see that she had a confused, shocked, and slightly concerned look on her face. She shrugged her shoulders as she said, "What? My brother doesn't get of his room very much, and I like the paintings. They're not all just meadows and stuff, you know?"

"It's not that," Amy said, still shocked at the mass number that Allie had given her, "It's just, how could you ever afford the money to buy all those paintings? I rarely even have a $20 bill in my wallet half the time." she finished, sounding dejected.

"Well . . . ," Allie started hesitantly, " let's just say, my family has a lot of money. How much? Even I know don't know the answer to that. I rather not think of how much money we actually do have. It's probably a scary amount, maybe thinking my family belongs to the Mafia or something."

"Do they?" Amy asked, sounding slightly concerned and worried.

"Do you really want the answer to that?" Allie asked, while raising an eyebrow.

Amy stood up from where she was sitting, careful not to hit the bottom frame of the painting underneath her with her head. "Probably not. Can we continue walking now?"

Allie laughed as she got up off the floor as well. "Don't worry, they're not. I mean, my brother does seem like the type to go into that type of business, but I would find it very unlikely." Allie looked at Amy with a serious look. "He's not usually much of the talking type."

Amy smiled at Allie, understanding what she meant by that. "You seem to talk about your brother a lot. What's he like?"

Allie started to walk down the never-ending corridor as she began to spoke. Amy followed behind her. "He's the complete opposite of me, of course. Not very outgoing or any other traits that you might find interesting. He's usually very quiet and keeps to himself. He doesn't talk unless he has to, and when he does . . . well it's very . . . truthful." She said, having a hard time, looking for the right word to describe him well. "He's a reality thinker, has no toleration for dreams and aspirations. He thinks a lot about the smallest of details in great ways. He'll analyze every single detail down to the single atom."

"Sounds like a very complicated person." Amy said, sounding slightly concerned. "I mean, doesn't he ever have any fun?"

"Fun isn't in his vocabulary. I don't even think I've ever heard him use the word 'fun'." Allie said, a slight tone of melancholy in her voice.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but it kinda sounds like he's depressed." Amy said hesitantly.

"It's not rude, probably because it's true." Allie said, being serious for the first time in their conversation.

"Is there something that happened to make him like this?" Amy asked, wanting to know more information.

"Our parents died when we were young. We inherited this place from the will our parents left for us. Maybe it's because of that. I wasn't old enough to remember much of my parents, but he was around five or six when they died. I honestly wished that I knew was he was going through," Allie finished sadly.

Amy hesitated for a little bit before she said, "My parents died when I was young too. Though not as young as you and your brother was. I was 10. I might know what he's going through as well." Amy felt slight hints of tears coming through the edges of her eyes.

Allie already knew this information, but still she acted as if she had heard this for the first time, "I just wish I could help him somehow, or at the very least, understand what he is feeling." Allie stopped and turned around to look at Amy with sincere eyes. "Though I'm not even sure, I really want to know what he is going through. Should I know?"

"You're asking me?" Amy said, incredulous. "Why?"

"You have a similar feeling or understanding of going through someone's death. You might even have it worse than he does. And yet, you're nothing like him. Why is that?" Allie asked, sounding confused.

"I-I don't know," Amy said, studdering slightly in her words. "Maybe I know how to cope with death easier than he does."

"Could be," Allie said, continuing to walk down the corridor. "You wanna get back to the tour or what?"

Amy seemed taken aback at how quickly Allie changed emotions. Going from bored, to comical, to seriousness, then back to bored again. She didn't even know that a person could change emotions so quickly in a small amount of time.

"Sure," she said, sounding passive.

* * *

A half-hour went by quickly as Allie continued on with the tour. It was until five minutes into the tour that they had arrived at a closed off room. Amy asked what it was, and Allie said that it was just another guest room. Amy still seemed slightly suspicious about the closed room, but she let it go.

It was at 15 minutes that Amy took another break and rested. Her and Allie talked more about her brother, and the more they talked, the more interested that Amy became in Allie's brother.

"Will I ever be able to meet him?" she asked, sounding a little hopeful.

Allie noticed the hopefulness that was in Amy's voice. What she had really wanted to say to Amy is: 'Yeah, you'll be able to meet him. When he tries to kill you again. When, I don't know, but all I know is that I have to stay with you until you turn 21 and decide to destroy the world.' But instead, she just said, "Yeah, maybe."

At the end of the tour, almost 45 minutes later, they stopped in front of a large room with a large modern kitchen door in front of it (the one with the door that swings). When Amy asked why they stopped, this is what Allie said:

"Aren't you hungry? We've been walking for almost three hours." Allie started walking towards the door.

Amy looked down at her stomach and actually, as if on cue, started to hear it grumble slightly. She felt a blush start to appear across her cheeks as she looked up at Allie, and said, "I guess I am a little hungry."

Allie smiled a sincere smile and said, " Well, that's good since I'm getting a little hungry as well." She pushed the door open and then started to walk inside the door. Just as Amy was about to follow suit, Allie froze in the middle of the doorway, causing her to bump into Allie's back.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, feeling the slight aftershock of bumping into Allie.

"Maybe we should turn back," she answered, tripping over her words slightly.

"Why? You just said that we've been walking for almost three hours and that we're both hungry." Amy said, sounding slightly confused. When Allie turned around and stared at her intently, she had a strange feeling run down her spine again.

"We have to go back. You're tired and you need to rest. You just want to go asleep. You're not hungry anymore and you won't be for a long time," Allie said in a calmly fashion.

Amy had suddenly no longer felt the hunger or the grumbles in her stomach anymore. In fact, she felt more tired than hungry. She yawned slightly as she felt her eyelids droop slightly. She swayed slightly in the place where she stood.

Allie felt slightly guilty that she was basically controlling Amy with her emotions. But she couldn't find herself to bring her into the kitchen without something happening. He was in there. But luckily, she didn't open the door wide enough for him to notice. He was all the way in the back, talking with the chef about something. Probably what to serve for dinner tonight. She watched as Amy started to sway slightly to each side. It was the only way to keep her safe and secure. She took a deep breath as she began to say, " In fact, you're so tired right now, that you want to go to asleep right now, in the place where you stand."

Amy immediately fell to the ground, making a soft 'thump' sound as she did. Allie kneeled down to look at her and to see if she is okay. She heard her quiet heartbeat slowing down as she drifted off into deeper unconsciousness.

Allie sighed as she bent down to pick up Amy in the same fashion as she did a couple of nights ago when she saved her from could have been a suffering death, for both Amy and her. "Here we go again," she mumbled as she began walking back the way they came. Then before within a blink of an eye, she disappeared into the corridor with her accelerated speed.

* * *

When Allie arrived in front of Amy's staying room, almost five minutes later, she had this slight feeling that someone was following her. She shook it off, as that she knew that no one could possibly be doing such an action. All the other maids were on the other side of the place, and her brother was preoccupied with something that could possibly have saved her about 20 minutes or so. Another reassuring thing is this; she didn't feel anyone else's auras other than Amy's and herself's. When her hearing, sight, and smell failed her, it was always the sensing of the auras of people's aura that served as what other people could call, her 'sixth sense'.

That was the one thing that kept her at ease.

"Sometimes I wish I was complete," she mumbled as she slowly opened the door to the room.

The fact that Allie was just a halfer was what angered her most all the time. Most of her family was complete creatures as she was left to be only half complete._ 'Because she is too young,'_ is what _they_ said. _'Once she gets older and passes all the tests and answers the sacred question is when she is able to be complete.' _It wasn't fair. Her brother and her cousin didn't have to even be considered to be complete. Once they were turned, they were already complete. Maybe it was because they were older than her, or the fact that they had more knowledge, she didn't know. All she did know is that, she couldn't wait until she would be complete.

As Allie set Amy down in the bed and covered her with the bedspread, just past her neck, she watched Amy as she was in that still position. She inhaled her scent while she put the spread over her. It had a soft aroma to it, not too harsh, like today's perfumes and scented candles. It was a nice smell. It didn't exactly send a craving for something more inside Allie's body. She, at the very least, had felt a little uncomfortable, like a slight dehydration of some sort.

It wasn't nearly as strong as what her brother smelled.

When Allie had opened the door as to what had happened a couple of nights ago, she couldn't but feel the auras her brother and Amy were giving off. Amy's was weak and barely there, considering the fact that she was gripping onto the edge of life. Her brother's was actually very prominent and the complete opposite of Amy's.

To even to be able to describe what her brother had smelled that night . . .

Was enough to send the fire burning in her throat . . .

And almost make her lose control right there . . .

Despite her position of a halfer, she knew that feeling in her throat was all too familiar to her.

All thanks to her brother.

"Smells wonderful, doesn't she?" A deep voice from behind her had whispered softly in her ear.

Allie gasped loudly as she realized who was behind her who had whispered that phrase into her ear softly.

The term 'Speak of the Devil' seemed too literal to her right now.

She cleared her throat slightly, removing some of the slight flames that licked the inside of her throat enough to say, "Can't you just leave her alone? She's sleeping right now."

"The only reason she's sleeping is because you made her go to sleep with that damned mind-reading power that you love to use so much," he answered softly, slight undertones of sarcasm running through the roots of his words.

"You noticed when I closed the door, didn't you?" Allie asked, feeling very stupid that she tried to convince herself that she was quicker than he was.

"You really can't believe that I would not have noticed that. According to you, I 'analyze every single detail down to the last atom'." he said, laughing slightly.

"It's true though. You always have to be so real with things. Can't even have a good imagination without you somehow turning it into reality. Even before, I was probably the one kid in my grade class who never even had an imaginary friend." Allie said, sounding slightly angry.

"Those things are overrated. They only exist to make children feel like that they have more friends than they actually do." he mumbled as he walked next to her. "But to me, it looks like you've made your first actual friend in a long time."

"Well, all my other friends are all dead and gone," she answered back, dejected.

"And you will soon be joining them, all because of her." he said, looking down at her with an angered look.

"It's not her fault, you know. She didn't ask for this fate."

"Doesn't matter to _them_.The second she turns 21, she'll be destroyed and erased off this Earth before she starts to cause any damage," he said, a dark smirk appearing across his lips.

"You seem so happy," Allie said, sarcasm deep into her words.

"If I can't kill her, I should at the very least anticipate the moment when she is actually killed, right?" he said, the smirk growing slightly wider across his lips as he spoke.

Allie rolled her eyes, knowing that this would be typical behavior coming from him, and she wondered why she didn't expect this from him at first thought. "You're insane, you know that?"

"No, I'm not. I am just bored. I could use a little excitement in my life for once. It's always so boring on this Earth. Nothing really eye-catching happens on this planet." he said while looking down at his sister.

"You just contradicted yourself right now." Allie said, laughing slightly at what her brother said. "It's not boring here. There a bunch of things going on."

"Like what?" he asked.

"The humans are thinking of building an elevator to the moon." Allie suggested.

"Not really eye-catching, if I do say so myself. It could be interesting to see what happens with that idea, but I doubt they will get anywhere with that idea." he said, sounding slightly bored.

"What, are you looking for something that disastrous or something? Is that what you consider 'eye-catching'?" Allie asked, looking up at her brother.

"I wouldn't say that, but just something that I would find interesting to watch. Something that I could really enjoy."

"Again, just contradicted yourself." Allie said in an exasperated sigh.

"Hmm. . . maybe I am insane." he said simply, laughing to himself.

"You just figured that out? Even when you talk sometimes, it sounds like you're talking to yourself." Allie said, sounding incredulous.

"You don't have to be insane to talk to yourself."

"Yet you do."

"Maybe it's because I have no one to talk to."

"You have me."

"I talk to you all the time."

"Not really."

"Then what am I doing right now?"

"Producing a conversation that is basically going nowhere because of the five or six word responses that you're giving out right now."

"It's still talking to someone."

"Not if the conversation is going anywhere, it's not."

"But it is, though."

"Insane people always tend to turn and twist the words that the person speaking to them is saying, to leave the other person speechless." Allie said, sounding like she was reciting her words from a textbook. She turned to look at her brother with a slight smirk on her face; almost the same exact as his, and said "Which is _exactly_ what you're doing right now."

He looked down at her as well as he said, "Well, you're obviously not shutting up, so I guess it's not working."

"Because I'm smarter than that." Allie answered simply, her smirk now turning into a smile.

"Some might say differently."

"Shut up." she said, hitting him playfully on the side of his arm.

He laughed quietly as he slowly turned his eyes towards the sleeping Amy. He suddenly remembered her looking exactly the same a couple of nights ago in her apartment. That calm, peaceful look on her face as she slept; she honestly looked like an angel to him. He then suddenly felt something strange resonating inside of his inner core. It had felt like an unknown emotion towards him and it had felt so brand new and unusual to him. He had even felt his heart, which had barely beat in his entire time of being complete, go up a few extra beats, a feat that he had never experienced before. He even felt a slight tingle going through his entire body slowly, making him twitch in the slightest of ways, but not enough for his sister to notice. He then realized and remembered where these strange feelings were coming from and was almost relieved after he realized the answer.

He looked back at his sister and then said, "Are you controlling me again?"

Allie seemed surprised that her brother was asking her this question. She was sure she wasn't controlling him. She hadn't said anything, right? "No, I don't think so."

"You didn't do anything?" he asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"Not really. I would have known if I had controlled you." she said, sounding confused.

He felt the same exact tingle running throughout his body again as he comprehended what she had said.

So, Allie didn't do it.

Allie didn't do it.

She didn't . . . do it?

Then something was wrong with him.

Was he really insane, then?

He tried to disregard the feeling and pretend like it wasn't there. But that was like trying to ignore a huge hole in the wall. It always draws your eye somehow. But, even so, he tried to completely block the feeling away from him mind, pretend like it never happened.

If only that damn tingling would go away . . .

"Brother, are you okay?" Allie asked, concerned. She had noticed that her brother had seemed unusually tense after he had asked her if she was controlling his mind. "Is there something on your mind?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Just thinking about something." he answered, sounding plain.

"What are you thinking about that is making you so tense?" Allie asked, a little suspicious.

"It's nothing." he said, bit his tongue slightly as the tingling became more prominent and even harder to ignore. "Just feeling a little weird."

"Anything you need help with?" Allie asked, becoming more concerned.

"Not that much that I need help," he said, trying to block the tingling away. All it did was become even more prominent through his body, running through at faster paces and reaching places that he never knew existed. But all that he allowed to show through was that tense look on his face.

"Doesn't look like it," she muttered. She looked at her brother through the corner of her left eye and saw that he was becoming him become even tenser as she watched him. "You sure that you're okay?" she asked again, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. It's okay," he said turning his head towards the closed doorway, feeling the sudden urge to leave. _'Maybe this feeling will go away if I do so,'_ he thought. He looked down at his sister again. "I think I should leave right now," he said starting to walk toward the door.

"Hey, wait a second," Allie said, turning around to face her brother. "You go through all this trouble to follow me like some stalker and then you just-"

There was no one there.

He was already gone.

Yet she hadn't heard the door open or close.

He just wasn't in the room anymore.

". . . leave me talking to myself," she finished her sentence dejectedly. "Just like someone who is insane." she muttered, somewhat like an afterthought. She looked back down at Amy, who was sleeping soundly, while she made a deep sigh. "I'm so glad you didn't see him like this," she said as she pulled the bedspread slightly lower to her shoulders. "Even I didn't understand him, and I probably know him the best out of everyone else in this place." She laughed to herself once more.

* * *

He ran through the darkened hallways, unable to get rid of the feelings.

"I guess I was wrong," he murmured to himself.

He tried to run even faster, but he was already less than a blur. Any faster, he might crash into a dead end, ruining the stone wall. All he wanted to do was to get rid of the feeling deep inside of him, but it seemed that the more he tried to avoid it, the more prominent it became. It was like his own metaphoric 'hole in the wall'. Too difficult to ignore. But he didn't even know what _caused _the 'hole in the wall'. He didn't know where all these feelings were coming from. It was then when he finally stopped running and came to a complete stop, knowing very well that there would literally be a hole in the wall if he continued.

"I just have to think this through," he said, looking down at the stone floor. "What was I doing with these feelings came on?"

He quickly thought back. All he was doing was talking to his sister.

"Wait a second," he mumbled, almost silent.

He was also looking . . . at . . .

_Her. _

Regarding in his head that she looked like an angel as she slept. The feeling surged even faster as he saw images of her sleeping from her childhood years, all the way to the last time he saw her. He bit his tongue hard after seeing all those images. His near silent heartbeats went up another few extra beats, added onto the one's he already had.

This feeling . . .

Sent those hot flames back into his throat again.

He felt his mouth begin to water, just like that night in the apartment. He bit his tongue even harder, starting to taste that metallic substance that he was used to.

But this time it was his own.

He tried to swallow, but the flames just became even hotter and less bearable to stand.

He had to get out of here.

He made a low growling sound as he started to run down the darkened corridor again.

After 15 seconds, he had come across a window. It was stained glassed, and was shaped like the ones that would be found in a church. He stared through it, as he saw the large mountains in the background, slightly colored by the numerous colors from the window.

"Is it too light to leave?" he said, looking through the window with more intent.

Though the sun was still out, it was close to sunset. Going past the colors of the stain glass, he could see the actual color of the background in front of him. The sky was a blue-purplish color, being close to the time of the sun setting. The mountains were just starting to go into shadow, be were still being reflected with the light of the bright star in the sky. If it was any other time, then he would have waited a few more hours until the sun was completely gone and he could go out safely.

But this time it was different. It's not the fact that he _wanted_ to anymore . . .

It was the fact . . .

That he _needed_ to.

He just had to risk it.

With slight hesitance, he brought his hands to the stained glass window. He laid them against the glass with almost no force at all.

Then, almost immediately, he felt the glass slip away from his touch, and fall out of the window, in one complete piece. He kept his hands in the same position, until he heard the glass shatter into a million pieces on the ground below. He then slowly removed his fingers and placed them back at his sides. He took a deep breath.

He might actually die because of this.

Even so, in a movement, swift and quick, too fast to be seen by anyone else that was watching, he jumped into a crouch on the edge of the window pane. He could smell the fresh air, the different scents of animals, plants, mountains, trees. Even the sun itself.

"So many to choose from," he said, in a slight whisper.

But what could truly satisfy him?

He didn't even know the answer to that.

This was not like him, not thinking things through.

But he had to leave soon. He'd do anything to get rid of this feeling; it had made him feel so out of place and uncomfortable.

Just something to preoccupy his mind and help him to completely block this feeling away for good.

He never wanted to feel this way again.

He stayed in that position for a long time, though he just wanted to leave immediately and push all these troubles away.

He had to at least think this part through.

What could truly and quickly satisfy him?

"Hmm," he said looking at all the species below him, ready to retire to sleep.

After thinking of all the theories he had, he still couldn't think of any logical reasons. But he had a reason.

"Just go with my instinct," he said, slightly disappointed that that was all that he could come up with.

If that was the only reason he could come up with, he had to at the very least. . .

Do it right.

"I have to hurry," he said with a dark smirk on his face.

With that, he jumped out of the window, falling down over 200 feet to the ground.

When he was falling down, he felt the sensation of the air resistance trying to keep him up, while gravity was forcing him down to the Earth. He had never felt so alive, being free of all his problems. All in all, it was an interesting feeling to experience. Once he landed to the ground, he landed with a soft 'thud', being barely heard in his sensitive ears. For some reason, he was breathing heavily, yet his heart beat hadn't gone up at all.

He turned to the mountains, seeing all the animals retreating towards their homes, feeling his presence.

"You're not leaving yet," he said, his voice sounding highly sadistic. He was even laughing menacingly as he continued, saying, ". . . until I say so."

And like that, he raced off into the deepest parts of the mountains, almost showing no regret as to what he was about to do next.

* * *

Oooh . . . getting to the good parts now are we? lolz XD!

Yeah, but I need this story to be more popular! (I know you're reading and I know that people have comments about this! Just leave it!)

Guys . . . 'Story Traffic'. Ever heard of it? You're reading, but not reviewing. I hate that!

Serious, I'm trying to become a better writer and I need some feed back on how I'm doing!

If I suck, tell me! If I'm a good writer, tell me! I'm I'm anything inbetween those tow things and there are some thiongs you think that I should work in, tell me!

Okay, enough begging. It's your decision on whether to leave a review or not, so I'll just leave it at that!

See you later!


	4. Blackouts

It seems that my own system is starting crumble on itself.

This chapter isn't even supposed to be up yet.

But for some reason, I feel as if I haven't uploaded in a while.

So here you go. It's not that it isn't incomplete or something. It's just my own instincts. I'm a karma believer, sue me. I go with the flow.

I feel as if I offended somebody . . .

Anyways, enjoy! Oh by the way, have a great summer! (For those those of you not going to be in summer school. For the ones who are, you have my sympathy, as I too almost had to go through what you are about to go through. Trust me, I barely made it ^^;)

_**~ I wish you all sun, sea, and books.~ NISIOISIN**_

* * *

_**"Here I stand, helpless and left for dead . . . " Dance With the Devil by Breaking Benjamin**___

* * *

Chapter 4: Blackouts and Hidden Voices

Amy's eyes opened immediately as she awoke from a sound sleep. She felt a soft surface under where she was lying. As she became more aware, she realized that this was the same bed that she awoken in a while ago. She sat up, feeling pain in the back of her head. She touched the back of her head delicately, but for some reason, she had this slight sense of déjà vu.

"You fell asleep while we were walking," Allie said suddenly, standing in the far corner of the dark room.

"Allie?" Amy said while she tried to see through the darkness to find her. "Where are you? I can't see." Just as Amy was finishing her sentence, she saw a light flicker on from the far corner of the room from the corner of her eye. She turned her direction towards the source of light.

"Is that better?" Allie asked. She was holding an old-fashioned lantern in her right hand. "Sorry, but this room doesn't have any electricity wired to it. This is all we have right now."

"Oh, that's fine," Amy said, having a slight smile on her face.

Allie walked closer to Amy's bed as she said, "Are you still hungry? We can go down to the kitchen again."

"Actually, I'm not all that hungry anymore. It feels like I just ate already though," Amy answered, putting her hands on top of her stomach to see if it was still grumbling.

'It's still working,' Allie thought.

"What time is it?" Amy asked, looking into the flames inside of the old lantern.

"About 10:30 at night," Allie answered simply while sitting on the edge of Amy bed. She placed the lantern on the stone floor as she sat.

"Really? What time did I wake up?" Amy asked, sounding incredulous at hearing what time it was.

"Well, you woke up at around 2:30 in the afternoon, and you passed out at around 5 or 6 o'clock. All in all, it was about 4 or 5 hours that you were asleep." Allie answered, sounding like she was really answering a math problem.

"You know what's weird? I don't really remember what happened the last few nights," Amy said suddenly, sounding a little confused and worried. "I just remember waking up here and talking to you."

"Really? That's all you remember?" Allie asked, sounding concerned. She moved over to the middle of the bed, near where Amy's feet were.

"Yeah, I mean, I remember walking home, then going to my apartment, then I remember having this sudden urge to breath, like someone was choking me." Amy said placing one of her hands near the base of her neck, indicating the place where she felt the feeling she was describing. "I can see feel their hands there. And then the next thing that I was remembered was waking up and meeting you and then going for a walk around here with you."

Allie seemed slightly worried that Amy was having all these memory blackouts. She knew the reason as to why she had remember the sensation of being choked and how she ended up here, but she didn't remember going from her apartment to here? How was that possible? But then she found a logical explanation; her brother did everything. 'Thanks a lot, Brother,' she thought, slightly annoyed. 'You actually did give her brain damage . . .'

She looked at Amy through the darkness, though she could see her as clear as day, and asked, "Anything else that you can remember? Like any certain details about the surroundings that you were in. Maybe the street you were walking home from? Or even the place that you were in before you came here?"

Amy tried to think to a few days ago. It was all very blurry, and certain parts didn't even exist, but only one thing had stuck out in her mind.

The man she had talked to.

"There was this man that I remember talking to on the street," Amy said slowly, pulling the almost lost memory towards the front of her brain. "I was . . . coming home from a surprise party for one of my friends. He stopped me to talk to me about something."

Allie felt her ears twitch involuntarily when she heard how Amy finished that sentence. This sounded way too familiar to her. And the fact was; she didn't know why. She leaned closer towards Amy as she asked, "Do you remember anything about him? What he looked like? Or what he was wearing?"

Amy thought back even farther, bringing the memory of what he looked like to the front of her brain as well. She coughed slightly before she began to say, "Well, he was a gray fox with a leather coat and a wool cap. He had this slight edge in his voice, like he was a commander and giving out orders, but he wasn't. He didn't tell me to do anything. Just asked me a bunch of questions, like . . ." Amy stopped, trying to remember the question he asked her. She remembered some of them, but he asked her so many questions that she couldn't remember them all. "Like . . . if I was taking my normal route home. If it wasn't for the explanation that he gave after that for asking that question, I would have thought that he was a stalker or something."

Allie looked down at the stone floor, where the lantern was placed. She could have sworn that the flames have grown more brighter than where she last looked at them. The description that Amy had given her . . . it had sounded way way too familiar to her. She has heard this description somewhere before, but she couldn't pinpoint where she heard it before. "Any other questions you remember?" she said, slightly preoccupied with her own thoughts.

"Well . . . he also asked me if I had ever been to the mountains outside the city. I said yes, and then . . . he said that I would be going back there for some reason, but he never told me why." Amy said in the same fashion as she did before.

"Anything else you can remember? Even something small?" Allie asked, continuing to look at the floor.

"That's all I can really remember. Most of the rest is black." Amy answered, slightly dejected.

* * *

He had been out here for almost 6 hours.

And yet the tingling still hadn't gone away.

"Is there really something wrong with me?" he murmured, wiping his mouth against the side of his sleeve. He was currently sitting under the shade of a tree, even though most of the sunlight was long gone, some of it still remained. He looked down at his sleeve and saw a large dark stain going across the entire sleeve. He stared at the stain intently as he asked himself, "The craving's gone, but it's still there. Why is that?" He made a deep sigh as he looked up into the near darkened sky. Surprisingly, there was no moon in the sky at all.

"_There's nothing wrong. It's just something that you've never experienced on firsthand before," _a voice, sounding female, had said suddenly, not sounding too far off.

He immediately looked around the area of the mountains that he was currently in. He hadn't sensed any auras, but the voice had bounced off the mountains in with echoing effects, so someone had to be there right?

"Great. Now my senses are failing me," he said, returning back to his normal position against the tree.

"_No, they're not. Your senses don't work because there is nothing to sense around here. Nothing important, anyways." _the voice answered again.

His ears twitched slightly, feeling the vibrations of the sound bouncing off of the mountains again. He looked up into the night sky and was about to ask a question, until the voice cut him off, saying,_ "No, I'm not God. I'm actually here on Earth, and closer than you think."_

He thought intensely for another moment, though the tingling distracted him slightly. It had even started to cloud up parts of his mind, but, even so, he tried to break through the metaphoric 'fog' and try to think as clearly as he possibly could. _'Where could this voice be from then, if it wasn't from up there? It couldn't be sensed so it's not a creature or a spirit. What could it be then?' _he thought while looking down at the dark green grass. When he couldn't come up with the answer, he made another deep sigh, and said, "I can't figure it out. What are you?"

"_As if I'm going to tell you that easily. I'm not that naive," _the voice said, a twinge of smugness running through it's words. Probably from the fact that he couldn't come up with the answer, no matter how easy it was. It then continued to say, sounding a little annoyed, _"If you can't figure it out, then you really are simple-minded after all." _

He laughed quietly to himself while making a slight grimace across his face. "It's a good thing that you are neither a creature nor spirit and that I can't see or sense you. You have a lot of good things going for you, whatever you are."

"_If that was a threat, it sounded very hollow," _the voice said, slightly taunting him. _"But then again, almost everything you say sounds like a threat. "Hmm . . . I wonder why that is."_

"Is there any particular reason why you're here? If not, then you're just wasting my time," he mumbled, starting to pull up blades of grass from beneath him.

"_You want that feeling to go away right?"_ The voice asked suddenly, sounding exasperated.

He immediately stopped pulling at the blades of grass when he heard what the voice had said. He remained frozen for a couple of seconds as he felt that tingling sensation again, only this time it was duller than before. He slowly released his grip of the broken grass blades as he began to say slowly, "How do you know about that?"

"_I told you; I'm closer than you think. Maybe if you just thought about it more, then you would realize what I really am,"_ The voice answered, sounding even more closer than before.

"I can't think about it more clearly. This feeling . . . whatever it is . . . it clouds up parts of my mind." he said, sounding slightly dejected.

" _Here's some food for thought; How about using the parts that aren't clouded up? Man, you really are simpleminded, aren't you?"_

He involuntarily hit his fist against the ground hard, making it rumble slightly underneath. This action had made the tree's leaves shake a little on the branches and even shook some off the wiry branches. "It's not that I'm simpleminded," he began to say, lifting his fist up from against the ground, " . . . it's just that it distracts me highly. I can't think properly, and that bothers me as well. This feeling . . . could be considered one of my weaknesses, and I don't like the sound of that at all." he finished in an angered tone.

"_It doesn't have to be a weakness,"_ the voice said, making it sound like it was obvious, _" If you can figure out what it is, then you can use it as a strength.,"_

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to console some of his anger that he had and then said slowly and hesitantly, "How am I suppose to do that if I can't even think properly anymore?"

The voice giggled, sounding mischievous_. "You can still ask questions, right?"_ it asked, still giggling slightly.

He looked up from the grass and out into the mountains, noticing that the entire area has gotten darker than he had remembered. He raised an eyebrow before saying, "I guess so. Why do you ask?"

"_Ever play 20 Questions?"_

* * *

It was about 5:30 in the morning, and yet they were still talking.

"What day is it?" Amy asked yawning quietly while covering her mouth.

"Monday morning," Allie answered simply.

As soon as Amy heard the day, she whipped the covers from under her and started to run towards the door. Allie saw where she was going, and went immediately towards the front door as well.

"What is wrong with you?" Allie asked suspiciously.

Amy was still taken aback by how fast she was, but still managed to say, "I have to go to work. If I'm late, my boss is going to kill me!"

"Amy, if you haven't realized, it's barely breaking sunset as it is. You don't have to go rushing towards the door like you're rabid or something." Allie said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"You don't understand," Amy said, sounding frustrated. "My job is over 2 hours away from my apartment, and I have to be there by 8:30. Even if I left this place at 6:00 in the morning, I still would be late, as I have to get home, take a shower, eat, take 4 buses and-"

"What you need to do right now, is to calm down." Allie said, putting her hands on Amy's shoulders. "Do you even know how far up into the mountains we are? There's no way you can get out of them by 6:00. More like 7:30 if you ask me."

"Well, don't you know any shortcuts? You said you lived here for basically all your life, right?" Amy asked quickly, sounding desperate.

"Hate to inform this to you, but that was the shortcut I just gave you," Allie said, showing a sad smile.

"Really? So I'm going to be late after all?" Amy said, sulking down to the floor slowly. Luckily, Allie caught her before she landed fully onto the ground and made her stand up straight again.

"You don't have to be late," Allie said, sounding optimistic. "You could always call in sick."

"Sick? I've never called in sick my entire time working there!" Amy answered, sounding incredulous.

"Well, you don't want your boss yelling at you if you get there late, right? There's no way that your boss could yell at someone for being sick. They can't help it!" Allie said in the same exact tone.

"That may be true but, I'm a terrible liar. There's no way that I could convince anyone that I'm sick, when I'm not," Amy said, slightly nervous.

"I could call in for you," Allie said as a suggestion.

"Really? And how are you going to do that?" Amy asked, sounding incredulous.

"Trust me, I could trick basically everyone. I've got skills," Allie said, sounding slightly serious.

"But you don't even sound like me," Amy said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"I don't need to sound like you. Trust me, I'm the bestest." Allie said, making her sentence not sound like a bragging one, but more of a fact. "All I need is your job's phone number, and the name of your boss."

"545-348-6908 and Mrs. Terence." Amy answered, sounding even more nervous than before. "You sure this is going to work?" She asked, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"Unless your boss isn't from this planet , than it should." Allie walking right past Amy.

Amy immediately heard a beeping sound, sounding like someone was pressing keys on a cell phone. She quickly turned around and saw that Allie had already dialed the phone and was holding it close to her ear, waiting for someone to pick up.

"You're seriously doing it?" Amy asked, her voice filled with fear. If her boss could see through Allie's interpretation that Amy was faking sick, she was done for. No more job. Amy tried preventing this from happing by running towards Allie to try and grab the phone out of her hand. But the next sentence that came out of her mouth was nearly heart stopping.

"May I please speak with Mrs. Terence?" Allie said, her face looking very serious like she was actually on a business call with someone.

Amy stopped in the exact middle of the room as soon as she heard Allie speak those words. She collapsed straight towards the ground, her legs giving out on her.

"Yes, thank you," Allie said, apparently being put on hold. After a couple of seconds, she made a deep sigh and the seriousness was washed away from her face. "I hate being put on hold. Especially on the ones that say, 'Your call is very important to us.' That's like a slap to the face after just meeting someone, but just over the phone. More offensive if you ask me."

Amy's eyes widened as she stared up at Allie, who was still waiting to have her call taken. "Just hang up the phone," Amy groaned. "I really don't feel like having to look for a new job anymore."

"Just calm down. I'm sure if you haven't had a sick day since you started working there, I'm sure your boss wouldn't mind if you took just one once in a while." Allie said, rolling her eyes at Amy's over dramatization of the whole situation.

Amy felt slightly calmer, like she could actually trust Allie, but the anxiety was still nerve racking inside of her. She twitched visibly because of it.

"You're way too serious when it comes to things," Allie said in the same way. "Maybe you are like my brother in some ways," she mumbled too quickly to actually be heard by Amy.

Before Amy could even bother to get another word in, someone had picked up the hold call from Allie, and she went back to be serious again. "Yes, hi. Is this Mrs. Terence? Oh, this is her assistant?" Allie repeated just for Amy's benefit.

Amy looked up at Allie once more, a bright beam of hope shining all over her face. 'Thank You God!' she said mentally.

"Yes, well if I could ask you if I could leave a message for her. Thank You. You need a pen and paper? That's fine, I'll wait." There was a few seconds of silence as Allie waited for the assistant to get a pen and a piece of paper. "You ready? Ok, I would just like to say that one of her employee's, one named Amy Rose will not be coming today. This reason is because she had a family emergency that she had so desperately needed to attend to, and sadly this conflicts with her working hours. Who am I? I'm a friend of hers, reporting her leave of absence for her, since she is unable to do so. My name? Okay it's . . ." Allie said walking around in a slight pace up and down the floor.

Amy watched her carefully as she walked past her, talking to the secretary on the phone, feeding out lines like she were a business associate trying to land a big deal with a famous company. 'She's really good at this,' Amy said, continuing to watch her at work. 'The way she talks, her tone of voice, how corporate she looks and sounds. . . I don't think I would ever be able to do something like that . . .'

"Do you need my phone number or any other information? No? So she's in the clear? Oh, thank you so much! I promise she will be in as soon as she can! Thank You! Bye!" Allie said, some of her own self leaking through her words and making her seem less business-like. As soon as she closed the phone, making a 'click' sound, she made an exaggerated sigh. "It's no fun being so serious. I don't how the people on shows like 'Law and Order' are able to do that all the time. It's so tiring." She groaned even more, sounding exhausted.

Amy got up off the floor and ran to go hug Allie tightly. "You're my hero," she said, squeezing harder. "I never would have done something like that."

Allie seemed slightly surprised in her sudden action, but half-expected this to happen. Even so, she wrapped her arms around Amy as well, and said, "I know. You don't seem like the kind of person who would do something like that. Besides, it's wasn't that hard to. Just some practice is all that I needed. And I told you, I'm the bestest." She said, exaggerating the last word in her sentence.

"You really are," Amy said, letting go of her so-called iron-grip against Allie. "Though I wouldn't go as far as to use bad grammar."

"What?" Allie asked, sounding confused.

"Well, how do I put this . . ." Amy said while scratching the back of her head, careful not to touch any of the delicate parts, trying to come up with a way to tell Allie the truth. Once she couldn't come up with anything, she decided to just come out with it. She made a deep breath and then said, "Allie, . . . 'bestest' isn't exactly a word."

"Yeah it is," Allie said, sounding very firm about her answer.

"No it's not. Actually, it's not even in the dictionary," Amy said while making an awkward laugh.

"People use the word 'ain't' and that's not in the dictionary," Allie said while crossing her arms.

"Actually, it is. I mean, if I had a dictionary, I could show you," Amy said in the same tone.

"Then I'll go get one. Be right back!" Allie said while walking towards the door.

"Wait a minute," Amy said, turning around towards the direction of the door. But once she turned around . . .

Allie was already gone.

* * *

"What question are we on now?" he asked looking at the rising sun, indicating that he had been outside for almost the entire nighttime.

_"46. And I still can't believe that you haven't gotten it yet."_ The voice said, sounding slightly frustrated.

He made an exasperated sigh and then mumbled something quickly under his breath so that the voice couldn't hear him.

"_Hey! I'm trying to help you out and you talk about me like that?" _The voice yelled, it voice practically bouncing off the outlines of the mountains.

"What are you if you could actually hear what I was saying?" he mumbled, looking up into the sky.

_"You already asked that,"_ the voice said, whining slightly. _"I said that I'm closer than you think. Maybe if you thought outside the box a little, maybe you would get it."_

"What does that expression even mean?" he said, groaning.

_"It means that you have to think in a way that you wouldn't normally do so. Like for you, you should try thinking with an imagination for once."_

"Think differently than I normally would . . ." he said musing over the considered idea. He tried concentrating on the answer even more. Not a spirit or a creature, but close to him on Earth. Can't be seen, yet can hear every word that he's saying no matter how fast . . . "It's like you're in my head or something . . ." he mumbled absentmindly out loud.

The voice remained silent, impatiently waiting for him to come up with another answer. "You have no idea how close you are to the answer," It thought sadly.

He concentrated even more, trying to think out of his metaphoric 'box'. Surprisingly, he found it very difficult to do so. He wasn't a person with such a overactive imagination, like his sister was. He was more of a reality thinker, not believing in dreams and wishes and things of the such. He didn't even believe in an afterlife for such creatures of himself. Even before, he didn't believe in Heaven or Hell or otherwise. It was then when he found an answer, actually starting to peer out of his 'impenetrable boxed thoughts'. But the answer he had was so absurd, yet he didn't even think about it twice as he blurted out, "Are you my conscience or something?" he laughed sharply at the end of the question, realizing how stupid his answer had sounded to him. He almost regretted even having those words appear out of his mouth.

_" . . ."_

"Hello? Are you there?" he asked, wondering if the voice had disappeared.

_" . . . "_

"Did you hear what I said?" he whispered, looking more intently at the mountains as the dark outlines became less and less prominent. It was going to be sunrise soon, and the shade of the tree was going to protect him for very long afterwards. But that was the last thing on his mind right now. He was slightly worried about the rising sun and whether or not his guess was right.

" . . ."

"Am I right?"

_" . . .you really are simple-minded, aren't you? Yes you are right! I can't believe it took you that long though!"_ The voice exclaimed, sounding relieved that he finally found out the answer.

* * *

Yeah, I have a question for you guys: Is this turning into a Twilight story?

I really don't want it to (not that I hate Twilight or anything) but all the vampire fics I've been reading have _**suspiciously **_Twilight-esque storylines to them. I trying to differientiate (sp?) this plot as much as I can. It's just going to really bother me if I don't get any feedback. Seriously!


End file.
